


The menace

by telldebatz



Series: The Menace and the bat [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Saphael, Sillyness, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: There's a cat in the DuMort Hotel and Simon's not a fan. (Just a ficlet I posted to tumblr the other day and figured I'd post it here too. I think it's super cute but it's not beta-ed or anything.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> This ficlet is totally unbeta-ed and just whipped up super quick. It was inspired by a tumblr post that had like sentence prompt things. There was one about always taking the side of the cat so I wrote a lil Saphael thing out of it. XD I might later fix it up, maybe add to it/edit it/etc. But I think this is funny and cute so enjoy. Lol.
> 
> Also obviously it's not very canon compliant or anything but it happens sometime in the future.

“Don’t do it.” Simon told the cat. Because this where he was at. He was arguing with a cat. But the cat was like this close to pushing a mug off a table and she was staring right back at Simon with one paw raised.

Simon heard a door open somewhere and then he heard a crash. He looked back at the cat and the mug was lying broken on the floor. “Damn it. What is wrong with you?”

There was a new occupant in the DuMort hotel. And it wasn’t a new vampire. No. Simon was still the baby of the clan. This was one of a more feline persuasion.

Someone let in a cat one day, a tortoiseshell one and a month later it was still around. It seemed to have grown very attached to Raphael for some reason. It just followed him around and watched him like a hawk.

Maybe because Raphael hardly ever acknowledged that the cat was around, but it still let others pet it and feed it and all that. Except Simon. It hated Simon.

At least that’s what it looked like, with the hissing and the scratching. He’d tried to pet it once and it just attacked his hand with teeth and claws. Everyone thought it was hilarious, even Raphael had cracked a half-smile about it.

Simon didn’t get what that damn cat had against him. He’d tried to feed him all kinds of fancy snacks and fish, but nothing. That cat obviously had it out for him.

“Breaking more of my things, Simon?” Raphael asked from behind Simon and Simon glares at the cat who had slinked off the table and was walking towards Raphael.

“No. It wasn’t me, it was the cat.” Simon told him, fully knowing how ridiculous he sounded and it showed on Raphael's face too which was telling how this situation had become because you could never read his face.

“Did you also always claim your dog ate your homework?” Raphael asked him, petting the damn cat who was purring and staring at Simon all smug.

“No! I’m telling you the cat really did it. You know, I’m sick of you always taking the cats side in everything!” Simon yelled at Raphael and walked away just as Lily entered the room.

\---

Simon was silently fuming in his room, thinking about all the things he could do to that cat with his vampire abilities. Except that’d be a bad idea and then he’d be thrown out again.

There was a knock on his door, and then Raphael’s head popped up behind the door. “So, Lily may have explained some things to me.”

“Yeah, like what?” Simon muttered from where he was lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. Raphael entered the room and sat down next to him.

“Like you’re jealous of the cat.”

“I’m not jealous of the cat! That cat is evil and trying to get me thrown out. Or it has a deathwish.” Simon told him, as he sat up and glared at Raphael, who always looked so unruffled by everything.

“Don’t kill the cat.” Raphael told him, before leaning over and kissing him. Simon grudgingly accepted the kiss but then he said: “Don’t worry, I won’t. But keep it away from me.”

“Still sounds like you’re jealous of a cat.” Raphael told him, smiling as he kissed down Simons neck.

“Shut up.” Simon muttered and pushed his boyfriend away a little. This was serious, that cat was a menace.

“Make me.” Raphael shot back at him and leaned in closer again.

“I hate you.” Simon told Raphael with a sigh, but there was no venom in his voice as he said it and there hadn’t been for a long time.

“I hate you too.” Except obviously he didn’t hate him if that look on his face was to be believed and the kisses that followed it.

“I still hate the cat.” Simon told Raphael between kisses and he just rolled his eyes at Simon. He probably thought Simon didn't notice, but Simon noticed everything about Raphael.

“We can work on that.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> Simon doesn't kill the cat, but they'll probably eventually grudgingly get along for the sake of everyone else. XD


End file.
